A Differnt Sport
by vikwhis13
Summary: The ice rink is closed and Camille suggests they try baseball. Requested by LaurenNicol97 cuz we made a bet and she won. one-shot


**So here's the one-shot LaurenNicole97 requested cuz of our Phillies vs. Rockies bet. The Phillies ended up sweeping the Rockies in a 3 game series so she got to request a one-shot and it's a fabulous idea BTW. It's pretty fitting for our bet cuz our bet involved baseball and the one-shot is about baseball ^_^**

* * *

><p>One afternoon Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James trudged through the lobby, each hauling a duffle bag full of un-used hockey gear. The four of them got the day off from work and school and they were planning on spending the day at the ice rink for some intense hockey but the rink was closed due to some construction.<p>

"Hey guys!" Camille said. Each of the guys lifted their head and looked at her "Why so down?"

"The ice rink is closed," Carlos said.

"We don't have anything to do now," Kendall said.

"Why don't you guys just do something else?" Camille asked.

"Like what?" the four of them asked.

"Another sport, like baseball." She smiled.

"But we've never done that before. We don't even know how to play." James said.

"Then I'll teach you guys. We can round up a ton of our friends and play a game."

"Really? We didn't know you knew how to play baseball." Logan said.

"Of course, I'm a huge Yankees fan." She said with a smile. "Are you guys in or what?"

"Sure," they all said.

"Okay, good. Go put your stuff away in your apartment and meet men in the park in ten minutes."

"Okay." Kendall said then the four of them went upstairs to their apartment.

* * *

><p>The guys walked to the park ten minutes later to meet Camille in the park. Camille was wearing a white T-shirt that Jeter on the back and had the number 2 right under it and her hair was in a ponytail. They also saw their other friends at the park.<p>

"Hey guys," she said with a smile "ready?"

"Yeah, does everyone at the PalmWoods know how to play baseball?" Kendall asked.

"Yup, you're the only ones who don't really." Camille said. Boy did the guys feel silly.

"Is anyone going to teach us?" Logan asked.

"No, just play the best you can and if you need help just call time-out and ask me anything. This is only going to be a short one inning game because some of us have auditions later, now let's play ball!" Camille shouted.

They guys saw everyone look at a list pinned to a tree trunk so they decided to go take a look. Turns out the list was a roster for each team. Kendall and Carlos were on the purple team, Carlos being the catcher and Kendall being first base, then James and Logan were on the red team, James being a pitcher and Logan being the shortstop. A few minutes later everyone was in their positions ready to play.

James was going to pitch to Guitar Dude first. "James just throw the ball!" Camille shouted when she noticed he was just staring at it as if it was going to throw its self.

"Oh, Right!" James said and threw what seemed like a sloppy fast ball. The catcher, Tyler, had to jump up to prevent a wild pitch then threw it back. James threw another sloppy pitch much like the first one. Tyler jumped again and luckily caught the ball. He called time and walked to the mound to talk to James.

"What are you doing James?" Tyler exclaimed.

"I'm pitching, duh." James said.

"Not really. You're supposed to keep the ball over the plate." Tyler said.

"Oh, okay, I'll try that." James said. Tyler nodded and went back behind the plate.

_Over the plate_ James reminded himself and threw another pitch, aiming for over the plate. The ball soared right into Tyler's glove and he tossed it back. _That was pretty good._ James thought. He caught the ball and threw another pitch, aiming for over the plate again. He tried just a little too hard and accidently hit Guitar Dude in the leg.

"Hit by pitch, take your base." The umpire said. Guitar Dude dropped his bat and jogged to first base. Tyler shook his head in disappointment, he could already tell it was going to be a _very_ long inning.

Finally James got the third out of the inning and the purple team was leading 5 to 0. "About time James," the blonde Jennifer said when she jogged past him on their way back to the bench. James sighed and put down his glove.

"Logan you're batting first," Camille said, handing him a bat.

Logan looked up from the book he was reading on the bench. "What? But I just sat down,"

"You're batting now," Camille said. Logan rolled his eyes and took the aluminum bat and walked up to the plate. He thought for a minute and decided to pitch on the right, which was wrong. Logan positioned himself in his best batting stance and tried to get comfortable. He was focusing most of his thought into getting comfortable and didn't see the first pitch coming.

"STRIKE!" the umpire called. Logan stopped thinking about his own comfort and focused on the game. The pitcher, the kid who smells like corn chips, they him a slider down and away that Logan awkwardly swung at.

"STRIKE!" the umpire called again. Logan got back in his uncomfortable batting stance and waiting for another pitch. When it came it he swung at it and missed.

"STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!" the umpire called.

"Awwww," Logan sadly said under his breath. Logan walked back to the bench and put his bat back in the pile with the other bats.

Brown haired Jennifer was next to bat. She put on a pink batting helmet and took a pink bat and walked up to the plate. She stood in the left batters' box and got in a batting stance. The first pitch was hurled at her and she swung at it. The ball went way back over the tree tops. She looked at the umpire who was calling it a home run. She smiled and ran around the bases like a pro. Logan felt incredibly stupid.

Tyler was batting next. He grabbed his bat and approached the plate. Behind home plate Carlos was squatting and holding his glove up. The balls were being thrown really hard and he didn't want them to hit him in the face, even though he knew he had his catcher's mask on. A pitch was hurled at him. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best, and then he felt the ball said into his glove. "What do I do with this?" he asked the umpire.

"Toss it back to the pitcher kid," the umpire said. Carlos nodded then tossed it back. The pitcher had to step off the mound and get the ball because Carlos didn't throw it hard enough.

He pitched again and Tyler hit the ball. It rolled towards Kendall at first base "I got it! I got it!" Kendall said then picked it up. He thought that when he picked it up the runner was out but everyone was shouting at him and telling him to touch the base "What?" he asked. They kept shouting and pointing then when Kendall finally got what they were saying Tyler was already on base. "Oops, sorry!" Kendall shouted.

The inning went on. It felt like such a slow half inning for all four boys. They didn't enjoy the constant confusion. They just weren't meant to play baseball. When the game ended the final score was 5-3. Everyone walked back to their apartments and went to get all glammed up for auditions, Hollywood parties, photo shoots, where ever they were going. As Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James walked back Camille caught up to them.

"Maybe you guys should just stick to hockey," Camille said.

"Yeah," the four boys agreed and went back to their apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go LaurenNicole97 ^_^ I'm not sure if that's what you had in mind but I liked it!**


End file.
